


Love And War

by RavenValentino



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	

I sat in the armoury; my rifle lay across my lap as I cleaned the barrel with a soft cloth. My rifle had been locked away in its cabinet as it had been retired, there was no reason for it to be used…Well till now. “Are you sure you want to do this Katarina?” My commander asked as he wandered in.  
“You mean do I want to fight in an army that is all men?” I replied sarcastically, he offered me a nod. “I was born for this. My father had trained me for this post even if he wouldn’t admit it, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” I snarled.  
“You better watch your tongue otherwise it shall get you into trouble.” He warned as he walked out. I just sighed to myself and began to polish the butt of my weapon, it was soon polished and shining in the dim light I placed it back into its rack and walked outside to the crowded camp, men smoking, drinking and playing cards.  
I saw two soldiers leaning on my motorcycle and I was not pleased to say the least. “Hey Morons get off my motorcycle!” I told them sternly showing them I was serious and I could be just as strong as any man.  
“Or what princess, you’ll turn us into frogs?” One man laughed, his friend finding it overly funny. I stormed over, my steel capped boots thudding against the forest ground, I snatched his cigarette from his hand and rammed it into his eye ball, the ball of jelly exploded it hissed and crackled as the cigarette fried the nerve endings.  
“Now let that be a warning to all you men who wish to challenge me!” I yelled across the camp, my slight agitation being shown.  
“That’s enough Captain.” My commander yelled.  
“But…they…!” I was cut off before I could finish.  
“I do not care, go get some rest the night will soon be upon us and I need you rested since we need your power to be at its best.” He ordered. I unfortunately had to yield and returned to my tent.  
“I feel like a slave! My power being used to help these pathetic humans.” I whispered to myself.  
I began to pace up and down as I became uncomfortable and felt some what caged, just as I was to lie down and rest as instructed I heard gun fire and screaming of men being shot and murdered. I summoned my power for teleportation and teleported myself to the armoury and grabbed my shining rifle and bolted out onto the battlefield. I looked from one place to the next shots being fired all over the place, bodies dropping rapidly.  
I didn’t hesitate for long as I saw men rushing towards me but I was quick and mounted the rifle in my eye line, I pressed in the trigger and shot the men who dropped at my feet. A bomb was suddenly dropped behind me and I was thrown to the floor, I landed on my stomach but just as I was about to get up I felt a boot on my back pinning me to the floor.  
“Don’t move it will only hurt more!” A soldier told me.  
I struggled under their boot but they only pressed harder. “You’re not going anywhere princess.” He continued.  
“Knock her out and bring her back for questioning.” A male French accented voice said, before I knew what was happening I was knocked over the head with the butt of his gun. I wake up what must have been a few hours later, I was bound to a wooden stake, blindfolded and I was in pain.  
“Make sure you take care of her!” The French voice said again. I tried to fidget but my leg sparked with pain giving me a shock causing me to scream loudly. I heard some crouch next to me. “Mon chere please don’t, you’ll hurt yourself, and your leg is broken because my men didn’t treat you with the respect you deserve.” He said resting a gloved hand on my cheek, I pulled away slightly frightened but I recognised the voice.  
I was left alone once again. While I was alone I rubbed my hands up and down against the wooden stake, I soon burned through my ropes and I was free. I limped up squealing slightly, I pulled the blindfold off and I found that my long black hair was hanging freely, I was in just my white tank top, my dog tag swung around my neck. I dragged my leg as I rushed around trying to find a way out.  
The only one I found was locked. I threw my weight against it and to no effect, so I tried again but it still had no effect, I tried one last time but at this point I was weakening, this time it was victory as something broke and the door swung open, I fell flat onto my stomach. ‘Ar god. Its okay Katarina, you’ve been through worse.’ I told myself.  
I dragged myself on the floor I looked behind me and I was leaving a bloody trail, I found a rusted pipe laying on the floor which I picked up and used to lean on it as I walked. I saw the door ahead of me just as I thought I was safe, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the floor. “Oh Mon chere, you’re a fighter I see.” He said as he pulled me into his arms.  
“Let me go!” I exclaimed wriggling in his arms.  
“No, you’re our captive and besides we have a business proposal for you” He said walking me back to the room I was held in, he lay me down on the bed and sat on the edge next to me.  
“What proposal?” I asked.  
“We hear you are the best warrior in your army, and a captain like me, we want you to fight with us” He told me stroking a piece of fringe from my eyes. I found myself leaning into his touch. ‘Wait what?! ‘  
“Who’s us?” I asked.  
“Hellsing organisation” He replied.  
“I’ll think about it” I answered. He nodded.  
“Now if I leave you, you won’t try to escape again will you?” He asked looking down at me, his emerald eye glittering in the dim light.  
“I can’t promise anything.” I said looking up at him.


End file.
